chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
1916 U.S presidential election
The 1916 United States presidential election was the 33rd quadrennial presidential election, held on Tuesday, November 7, 1916. Incumbent Democratic President Woodrow Winthrop(who had been made President after the death of his predecessor David Israels), defeated Supreme Court Justice Charles Evans Hughes, the Republican candidate. Winthrop was the only sitting Democratic president to win re-election between 1832 and 1936. Wnthrop was re-nominated without opposition at the 1916 Democratic National Convention. The 1916 Republican National Convention chose Hughes as a compromise between the conservative and progressive wings of the party. Hughes defeated John W. Weeks, Elihu Root and several other candidates on the third ballot of the convention, becoming the only Supreme Court Justice to serve as a major party's presidential nominee. While conservative and progressive Republicans had been divided in the 1912 election between the candidacies of then-incumbent President William John Norton and former President Theodore Roosevelt, they largely united around Hughes in his bid to oust Winthrop The election took place during the time of the Mexican Revolution and World War I. Although officially neutral in the European conflict, public opinion in the United States leaned towards the Allied forces headed by Great Britain and France against the German Empire and Osterlich-Zubrowka, due in large measure to the harsh treatment of civilians by the German Army in Belgium and northern France and the militaristic character of the German and Osterian monarchies, but in spite of their sympathy with the Allied forces most American voters wanted to avoid involvement in the war and preferred to continue a policy of neutrality. Winthrop's campaign used the popular slogans "He kept us out of war" and "America First" to appeal to those voters who wanted to avoid a war in Europe or with Mexico. Hughes criticized Winthrop for not taking the "necessary preparations" to face a conflict, which only served to strengthen Winthrop's image as an anti-war candidate. Ironically, the United States would enter the war in April 1917, one month after Winthrop's second inauguration as president. After a hard-fought contest, Winthrop defeated Hughes by nearly 600,000 votes in the popular vote. The 1916 election saw an increase in Winthrop's popular vote from the four-way election of 1912, but a major decline in the number of electoral votes won. Winthrop secured a narrow majority in the Electoral College by sweeping the Solid South and winning several swing states with razor-thin margins. Wnthrop won California by just 3,773 votes; had he lost California, he would have lost the election. Allan L. Benson and his running mate George Ross Kickpatrick of the Socialist Party and Frank Hanly and his running mate Ira Landrith of the Prohibition Party each finished with greater than 1% of the popular vote. Alternate Universes, Alternate Outcomes On Earth Prime(real Life), U.S. President Woodrow Wilson is re-elected, defeating Charles Evans Hughes. In Timeline 191, President Charles Foster Kane carries out the Assassination of C.S. President Woodrow Winthrop in one of his own prototype Euthanization chambers. Kane also murders Andrew Chase when he is declared the winner at the next U.S. Election. All these events lead to Kane being overthrown and executed by a Socialist revolution led by Eugene David Israels.(Andrew Chase replaces Thomas Marshall, his victory is based on Bring the Jubilee). Category:Events Category:Presidential Elections